


Not Your Stereotypical Alpha

by Oversoul159



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Extreme Pregnancy, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superior Alphas, Superior Omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: For the tumblr prompt:Could you write about Naruto breeding and impregnating his father Minato, fattening him up with several sons? Boruto is their youngest and he's got the hots for both his father/brother Naruto and father/grandfather Minato so he presents as an alpha at a very young age and has a huge cock and rapes Minato, getting him hugely fat and pregnant with multiple sons and they have to hide Minato's pregnancy and weight gain from Naruto? Minato goes from alpha to omega and is embarrassed by being pregnant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaahah, I almost feel bad for my characters sometimes.

Minato kind of regretted… literally  _ all _ of his life choices.

 

Seventeen and not content with the status quo and stereotypes expected of him, the alpha had pursued a relationship with his best friend and fellow alpha, Kushina. And, content in his masculinity, he'd allowed her to take him at every opportunity. 

 

Between the two of them, that added up to… just an unreasonable amount of fucking, their honeymoon spent with Minato bent over every available surface in their tiny apartment, crying out as Kushina knotted him for the third, fourth, eighth time.

 

The best thing about that was that, as alphas, they were virile but basically infertile and, having been virgins before getting together, that meant they didn't even need to spend money on birth control or condoms! He got to have all the joy of being filled near to bursting with his wife's seed and none of the consequences! 

 

Or so they thought. 

 

That “basically” qualifier should have been a hint.

 

But it wasn't. It was only six months down the line, far too late to get an abortion, that the two alphas realized that something might be wrong. 

 

There was always an excuse, after all. Bad tacos causing nausea, a new store nearby causing cravings, too much candy and cum causing weight gain (technically half true).

 

But pregnancy? In an  _ alpha _ ? Yeah, right!

 

Having married and alpha  _ specifically  _ to avoid pregnancy, Kushina left. 

 

Leaving Minato alone with a baby filling him further each day. 

 

\----xxxx----

 

A Superior Alpha is an individual born from the union of two alphas. As the amount of alphas in that individual’s immediate genetic line increase, the stronger said alpha is in presentation and ability.

 

That was the explanation Minato had been given upon receiving his newborn son whose limp cock had seemed, to Minato’s untrained eye, to be kind of unusually large.

 

He had assumed that it just meant that his son would grow up with an extra large set of family jewels and that would be the end of it.

 

What it  _ actually  _ meant was that the boy would grow up with the aforementioned jewels, fully present as an alpha at the age of  _ eleven  _ and then spend his first rut housebound, drenching every available surface with extra thick semen. By the third day of said rut, Minato had stopped trying to discipline his (slightly spoiled) son or clean up the mess, forcing himself to just get smelling it.

 

And sitting on it. And sleeping on it. And accidentally getting covered in it if he entered a room without knocking. 

 

On the fourth day, Naruto woke him up crying because he just  _ could not  _ get darn cock to go down long enough to even  _ sleep _ !

 

And this wasn't… it wasn't really something Minato could have prepared for. There weren't clinics for this sort of thing, like there were for heat-crazed omegas. He didn't have anyone that he could turn to (and couldn't imagine running the risk of letting Naruto out of the house at the moment).

 

So he did the only thing that he  _ could _ do, the only that that could calm an alpha during their rut:

 

Minato sighed, got off the bed and down on his knees and took his son's cock down his throat.

 

The boy let out a sharp cry and immediately grabbed ahold of his father's hair, just shoving and shoving as much of his fat cock down the tight slot as he could. He threw his head back and moved in closer, trapping his father between his cock and the bed as he took his pleasure from the man.

 

“Yes! Dad, you feel so  _ good _ ! I should have -mhmm- should have been doing this all week! Why didn’t you  _ say _ I could do this?” The boy rambled as he lay down on the bed, bending Minato’s head backward in the process. 

 

Minato just sighed internally, squeezing his eyes shut as he let his only son use his throat like a glorified cocksleeve. It had been a while since he’d let anyone fill his throat like that but he was adjusting quickly, forcibly swallowing and choking himself on that dick as hard as he could while still getting some air. 

 

Though he was a little rusty, Minato could at least say that he had a  _ lot _ of experience. More than enough experience to force a baby alpha to cum in three minutes flat. Though he’d never admit it, Minato had missed the feeling of being bloated and filled to the brim, of being Kushina’s tight little cum receptacle. 

 

This...was not that. This wasn’t having a nice heavy load dumped into his stomach as he suckled on the tip of her cock and then cuddling or just taking a two minute breather while changing positions.

 

This was having his mouth  _ knotted _ , his lips forcibly stretched over the veiny bulb, a wrist-thick cock stuck in his throat as  _ two gallons _ of yogurt-thick dick cream was pumped into his stomach with a force similar to a firehose. 

 

Tears welled up in Minato’s eyes as he tried to pull on his lips to get that thing out of his mouth. But all he managed to do was grope and massage Naruto’s knot, earning another short pulse of jizz into his already too-full stomach as if in warning.

 

Giving up, Minato let his hands fall to the sides, planning to just wait out that knot. 

 

Unfortunately, when Naruto’s knot softened, the kid pulling his still hard cock out...a problem arose. You see, in order for Naruto to cum as much as he had in such a short period of time, his cock had to swell, the tip flaring out a bit, not dissimilar to the way a stallion’s would.

 

Well, more than a bit.

 

Enough that, when Naruto attempted to pull his cock out of his dad’s whorish throat, the tip got caught in Minato’s throat. And no matter what he did, even curling over so that he could press down on his dad’s shoulders with his feet and then try to stand, it stayed stuck. 

 

And, well, enclosing one’s cock in a tight wet space and then yanking on it is pretty much the definition of jacking off, so that went as well as one could expect. 

 

Which was not very well at all.

 

It took less than fifteen minutes more of his son’s brutal facefucking and another thick gallon of seed for Minato’s body to give up on his. He’d been filled with so much jizz that his intestines had grown overfilled with it and he ass simply could not clench hard enough to prevent the goo from shooting out.

 

It was the only relief he got, his son enjoying his new fucktoy too much to even notice let alone pull out.

 

So, when Naruto finally softened up to pull of the warm wet fuckslot that he wished he could just carry around with him, he was honestly surprised to see the massive puddle of cum beneath them. 

 

Instead of inside Minato’s stomach?

 

Curious, Naruto rolled his unconscious and only mildly bloated (for a certain definition of “mildly”) father over onto his stomach and pulled down his pants. Only to greet a set of nicely thick asscheeks and a quivering asshole that was still leaking cum.

 

Unlike his father, Naruto wasn’t really the type of have paid attention in biology class. So he thought nothing of working his cock back into hardness and burying it inside of this new hole. A hole was a hole, after all, and his father had made it clear enough that all of his were available, right?

 

Naruto let out a blissed out sigh when he bottomed out and wasted no time rutting into his father’s unused passage. And when he felt the weird sensation of something giving way deep inside of them man, well, Naruto just rejoiced! It was like fucking two holes at once! 

 

Unfortunately for Minato, there was no other hole connected to his womb. There was nothing to relieve the gallons upon gallons of super-virile baby-making sperm from attacking his defenseless eggs. 

 

And with Minato being unconscious, there was nothing to prevent Naruto’s instincts from taking over or stopping him from bending over his prone father and biting into his mating gland, binding them for life. The was nothing to stop Minato’s body from reacting to the bite, his son’s powerful pheromones, and  _ all that cum _ and dropping egg after egg after egg for his boy to ruin.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Minato woke up on the floor of the living room, his ass gaping and his throat rubbed so raw from the rough fucking it would probably be days before he could speak again. He turned his head to find his son sleeping peacefully on the couch, his soft cock still leaking a tiny bit. 

 

It took a couple minutes for Minato to be able to move and several more for the fact that that his  _ ass _ was sore to catch up to him.

 

He cleaned up as best he could and went down to the nearest pharmacy and bought several packages of the morning after pill and, just in case, a month's supply of birth control pills. He knew better than to believe for  _ one moment _ that there was a chance that he’d be able to convince his son not to fuck him again, let alone wear a condom.

 

When he got to the cashier, the beta grinned widely at him. “Just got mated, huh?”

 

When Minato blinked, pretty sure he’d done a decent job of cleaning up, the cashier rolled her eyes. She pointed to her own neck and then waggled her eyebrows. Minato’s own eyes grew wide at the realization and he had to force himself to stay smiling when he nodded.

 

He was bonded to his son! He knew then that while it was the worst day ever, things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

 

In Minato’s defense,  _ no one _ knew that it was impossible to abort an egg impregnated by a Superior Alpha’s sperm outside of surgery. 

And  _ no one _ knew every egg impregnated by a Superior Alpha’s sperm was guaranteed to split into twins or triplets. 

 

The alpha had no idea that he would be walking home that day already knocked up with  _ seven _ of Naruto’s kids. Or that he’d stay pregnant. Or that he wasn’t  _ just  _ throwing up all that jizz because Naruto had dumped too much inside him again. Or that he was  _ craving _ instead of just desperate to eat anything that wasn’t cum.

 

The alpha had no idea that, once again, he’d find out he was knocked up too late to get an abortion. Or that his son, upon finding out about that attempt, would fail to realize that it  _ hadn’t worked _ and would tackle him to the ground and try his very, very  _ best _ to knock the man up again. For  _ days. _

 

The alpha had no idea that the power of his son’s determination was so stupidly strong that it would actually  _ work _ , adding an additional five kids to his load at nearly five month pregnant.

 

Minato ended up spending over fourteen straight months pregnant. Spent eleven months just too gravid to do anything but birth and nurse his own grandchildren as his son used him like a fuck doll, a disability payments the only thing keeping their bills paid. And all because he hadn’t wanted to be a stereotypical alpha with a stereotypical omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep finding mistakes in this stuff. I'm starting to feel like I need a beta again.

Minato was grateful for the fact that his son loved him  _ just _ enough to be willing to settle for only using his throat when they learned that he’d knocked him up twice at the same time.

 

There were days that Minato spent sitting in their tub, letting the preteen fill and fill him with cum, his ass hole gapping from the near constant surge of cum forcing its way out of that end to make way for the gallons Naruto dumped down his throat.

 

But he survived it. As much as one  _ could  _ survive that.

 

Two days after he gave birth to the last of his second litter, Minato called up Kakashi and begged him to buy the best cervical plug he could find. Once he had it in hand, he spent half an hour making sure that the plug was in properly, completely blocking anything from entering his womb and seeding his eggs.

 

And that worked! Minato spent the next six years taking care of his son and his many, many grandsons, barely able to leave the house, his knot head of a son needing access to Minato’s tight holes at least seven times a day, lest he go out and ruin all of the available wombs in the neighborhood (and considering the amount of damage the boy had done to a barely fertile alpha, Minato  _ really _ didn't want the blond taking his needs out on a beta or, heaven forbid, an  _ omega _ ).

 

It was only six years later that a problem arose.

 

You see, Minato had sort of made his peace with the fact that in a couple of years, he would either need to shell out a couple thousand dollars to hire prostitutes to handle his grandchildren when they presented along with cervical plugs for all of them or… or he would have to deal with the horror of being passed around like a worn out cock sock at a frat house as each children emptied their balls into him.

 

Minato was obviously saving up money.

 

But one day, when Naruto had taken all of his kids to the amusement park, only the youngest still home with a cold, something bad happened. 

 

“Momma?”

 

Minato glanced up from the dishes he'd been washing and nearly fainted. His grandson, his barely six year old  _ baby _ , was standing before him with a cock over a foot long that was heavily leaking precum onto the tiled floor.

 

“It won't go down!”

 

Minato blinked hard and shook away the flashbacks that threatened to resurface at those words.

 

On the one hand, he knew that he had little choice but to help the boy. On the other hand, Naruto was possessive as hell and would  _ hate _ that. Never mind running the risk that Boruto would be just as much of a knot head as his father…

 

But it wasn't like he had much choice. 

 

Minato picked up his grandson and went to the bathroom. It would be the easiest way to hide the evidence. He undressed them both and got into the tub, Minato sitting and Boruto standing.

 

He jerked the fat cock a couple of times and then took a deep breath before turning around. He rubbed the tip against his asshole, still slick from leftover cum that was forever leaking out no matter what he did, and pushed back on it.

 

He should have known things would end badly. After all, giving a little kid a cock the same length has his grown father's, without any of the control, well…

 

Minato let out a choked sound as Boruto hammered into him, thrusting every which way to maximize his pleasure. 

 

That first load, just a little larger than one of Naruto’s was enough to knock the breath out of him. The second even larger load was enough to have him bent over and sobbing, begging the boy to pull out.

 

He was, of course, ignored.

 

After the third load, Minato was too focused on the pain and on trying to breathe around the fountain of jizz shooting past his lips that he couldn’t pay attention to anything else. Boruto, tiny little Boruto, was lying on top of his mother as he fucked into the man’s firm ass. He was practically resting on Minato, his only movements being the jerk of his hips and the clench of his hands as he squeezed his mother’s D-cup tits - the largest ever seen in an alpha male.

 

So when he felt a weird pressure against his dick, rather than attempting a different angle, Boruto just lifted himself off of his mother and then dropped his weight down. This hole may have once belonged to his dad, but now Boruto felt entitled to do whatever he wanted with it! So he pushed and pushed past that pressure until it gave way and he could once again bottom out in Minato’s ass. 

 

Boruto moaned deeply at the sensation of something just  _ clutching _ at the head of his cock, squeezing and pulling at it like it never wanted to let go. The feeling was clearly mutual.

 

Minato’s cervix, still so nice and (relatively) tight from half a decade of disuse, clamped right down on Boruto’s cock, preventing the boy from pulling out even if he wanted to. Leaving the barely there Minato no choice but to take those fourth and fifth deposits right into his womb.

 

Some four hours later, once Boruto had softened up and fallen asleep, Minato woke to find that most of the cum had already flown out of him on its own. So he got up slowly and cleaned them both up, doing his best to get everything back to normal in preparation for Naruto’s arrival.

 

And it worked! He was none the wiser!

 

He had no idea that a twice-superior alpha had dumped more than his share of seed in his womb. He had no idea that his cervical plug, which had seemingly fallen right back into place, was dislodged just enough to keep some of Boruto’s cum in his womb while  _ also _ allowing a cups worth of Naruto’s cum to slip in here and there every time the teenager fucked him.

 

Or that he’d have to contend with Boruto mounting him every time he got down on his hands and knees to clean the floor (always managing to trap Minato when Naruto wasn’t home), his pert ass constantly on display since Naruto only let him wear skirts and thongs to allow for easy access.

 

Minato had no idea that it was possible for an alpha’s body to decide to change itself into a highly fertile “superior omega”, a leftover evolutionary trait to aid repopulation in times when omegas were scarce. 

 

\----xxxx----

 

Minato bit his lip hard as he watched the doctor set up the ultrasound. It was a different doctor from he’d used nearly seven years ago during his previous pregnancy. One unaware that he was once an alpha (and that he still believed himself to be one). He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to rub his swollen stomach. In the last three months he had swollen up as much as he had seven months into a normal pregnancy. He figured that Naruto had managed to  _ somehow _ knock him up before Boruto had even presented and just prayed that he wasn’t in for another double pregnancy. 

 

Because he eyes were closed, he didn’t notice the way the doctor’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the screen or the way he glared at Minato in disgust the moment he took his eyes off it. It was really just  _ too much _ and he couldn’t take it any more!

 

Here he was, an alpha doctor with an  _ infertile _ beta wife, unable to have children, while whores like the one in front of him flitted around spreading their legs for  _ everyone _ , popping out children left and right!    
  
It just wasn’t fair!

 

The doctor stood silently and dropped his pants, revealing a cock that grew to nine inches as he stroked it into hardness. He grabbed Minato by the chin, startling the former alpha into opening his eyes and his mouth. That hard cock was shoved straight down his throat, despite Minato’s flailing. He tried to pull away, but the doctor had a firm grip on his head and jerking his head up and down on his cock so hard, Minato was sure he would end up with bruises on his lips and nose.

 

“Such a fucking  _ dumb _ little omega! What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?! Did you overdose on fertility pills at a party so hard you couldn’t stop everyone and their cousin from knotting your ass? Or is you alpha pimping you out because they’ve realized that all you’re good for popping out babies and milking dick? Nineteen fucking pups! Never in my life have I met an omega so fucking irresponsible as to let an alpha dick ‘em up that hard!”

 

Minato couldn’t even pay attention to the rest of the doctor’s long,  _ long _ diatribe. He was stuck on the word nineteen.  _ Nineteen _ . That was why he was already so big. Between the two of them, those boys had wrecked so many of his eggs. And as the doctor stuffed his thick knot past Minato’s lips, he realized that the man was probably right. There was no coming back from nineteen. No doctor would even consider giving an abortion to the kind of complete and total cum dumpster that could get themselves knocked up with nineteen pups at the same time. And that was assuming that his boys didn’t add to the load. 

 

Minato clutched his stomach and cried. He knew now that it wouldn’t be long until he was completely bedridden, until he was so massive with his own grandchildren  _ and _ great-grandchildren that he completely filled his bed. He knew that there would be nothing to stop Naruto, Boruto or any of the other twice-superior alphas from accidentally turning him into a baby making factory. Nothing to stop them from climbing into his bed in the middle of the night and using him like a glorified fleshlight. Nothing to stop them from stretching his ass out into worthlessness by stuffing two, three, cocks into him at a time. 

 

Nothing to keep Naruto from leaving him as the cum dump to their brood and knocking up another omega or ten. 

 

As he left the doctor’s office, with a clean bill of health and a belly full of jizz, Minato sighed and forced himself to find something resembling peace with what his life would be from now on. 

 

And then he noticed a young woman, not much younger than Naruto, standing at a busstop. She was clutching a suitcase in one hand and rubbing a sniffling nose with the other. Just looking at her, it was obvious that the girl, with long black hair and a set of E-cup tits, was a  _ very  _ fertile omega.

 

Minato made his way over to the girl and offered her a sympathetic smile that she returned shyly.

 

Misery loves company, after all. And Minato had the feeling that he would need a  _ lot _ of it.


End file.
